


Adult Talk

by SoftAnxiousPatton



Series: My Tumblr Drabbles! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/pseuds/SoftAnxiousPatton
Summary: "Remus was going to lose his mind and that was not a usual occurrence.But for some reason, it was beginning to happen more and more often.You see it started out as a conversation between himself and Roman. They were discussing the other sides and Roman made a comment of Patton being the most innocent and Remus took that as a personal challenge to prove him wrong.And then he found out about the adultery thing."
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Tumblr Drabbles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Adult Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Adultery mentioned many times, Suggestive themes, mentions of therapy and Swearing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Remus was going to lose his mind and that was not a usual occurrence. 

But for some reason, it was beginning to happen more and more often. 

You see it started out as a conversation between himself and Roman. They were discussing the other sides and Roman made a comment of Patton being the most innocent and Remus took that as a personal challenge to prove him wrong. 

And then he found out about the adultery thing. 

“You cannot be serious. Adultery- Is fucking nothing like the process of becoming an adult!” Exclaimed Remus. Logan poured his coffee as Patton tilted his head. 

“But it’s in the word?” Said Patton. Remus groaned loudly. “Adultery is much sexier than just growing older.” Huffed Remus. 

“I wouldn’t bother Remus. I’ve tried to teach Patton it’s the wrong word to use and he’s quite stubborn on using it incorrectly.” Said Logan before taking a sip of his coffee. “What is it then?” Asked Patton. Remus grinned widely and Logan coughed, almost choking on his coffee. “Wouldn’t you like to find out…” Purred Remus. Patton blushed, startled.

“Technically Remus, Patton would need to be married and he is not. So whatever plan you had wouldn’t work.” Said Logan. Remus stuck his tongue out at Logan causing the other to roll his eyes. “Aren’t you two basically married?” Deadpanned Remus. Patton laughed. “Logan and I just friends!” Giggled Patton. 

Remus blinked in surprise and blushed at the sound of Patton laughing. “Ah, so friends with benefits.” Blurted Remus. “If you count hugs as a benefit then sure.” Snickered Patton. “Well since I’m demi-romantic and Patton is demi-sexual, I wouldn’t say that’s a correct term either. Just friends.” Said Logan, sipping his coffee again. 

Remus nodded surprised, suddenly aware and fixated on the fact of how single Patton actually was. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to work before Thomas summons me for editing.” Said Logan as he sank out. Patton waved before turning to Remus. “I should too! Catch you later, alligator!” Said Patton before skipping off instead of sinking out. 

Remus found himself staring at Patton’s butt as he left. “I need to get him to wear shorts or skirts.” Thought Remus. 

~~~~~

“Why is learning how to cook so stressful…” Groaned Virgil as Patton finally calmed him down. “Takeout is easy and delicious.” Hummed Remus. “Well, learning is adultery. And Takeout all the time isn’t good for Thomas’ health. Virge, do you need some painkillers for the headache?” Said Patton calmly. 

Remus spluttered and Virgil sighed. “ADULTERY IS FUCKING-” Screeched Remus before Virgil cut him off. “REMUS! Volume!” Hissed Virgil, wincing as his stress headache got worse. Patton cringed at the suddenness and summoned some painkillers for Virgil. “Thanks…” Mumbled Virgil as he took them. Patton gently threaded his fingers through Virgil’s hair and Remus went silent, staring at his hand. 

Remus pouted and huffed. Patton looked over at him and blinked confused. Virgil sighed. “I’m going to nap.” Mumbled Virgil. Patton left his hair alone and rubbed his shoulder. “Alright. I’ll wake you for dinner. Sleep well.” Said Patton softly. “Have nightmares, Emo.” Said Remus. Virgil flipped the middle finger at him and Remus cackled while Virgil sank out. 

“Speaking of dinner, I should get Logan so we can cook. Don’t make too much of a mess while I’m gone.” Chuckled Patton, ruffling Remus’ hair as he left. Remus tensed at the surprise touch. Patton left unaware at the gay panic he left Remus in. 

“ _ Pat’s hand was so gentle. _ ” Thought Remus. 

~~~~~ 

“You did so well kiddo!” Exclaimed Patton after Thomas finished a therapy session and got home. “Thanks Pat.” Said Thomas with a relieved smile, rubbing away the tear marks on his face. “You truly are doing so well with Adultery.” Said Patton. 

Remus rose up and screamed, making Thomas fall off the couch. “What the-” Exclaimed Thomas, cutting himself off. “ADULTERY IS A MARRIED PERSON FUCKING SOMEONE WHO ISN’T MARRIED TO THEM!” Snapped Remus, red-faced. 

Thomas stared at them and slowly got up, unable to understand what was going on. “I’m… going to shower.” He said, quickly getting out of the room. Patton blinked and the two sides stared each other. 

“ _ Shit. Have Patton’s eyes always been that pretty cocoa brown? _ ” Thought Remus, getting distracted. It wasn’t until they heard the shower start when Patton grinned and giggled. Remus blinked in surprise as Patton walked over. 

“I know.” Whispered Patton. Remus felt like he got struck by lightning while soaked. “The fuck?” Blurted Remus, unable to process. Patton leaned closer and Remus sucked in a sharp breath. Had Patton always smelt so sugary good? 

“I know what Adultery means. I like to pretend I’m innocently dumb around the others.” Murmured Patton, grinning. Remus’ eyes widened and Patton’s grin widened. “After all, how would Thomas know what’s scandalous and what’s innocent?” Teased Patton. Remus felt his jaw drop open. Patton gently pushed his jaw close with the tips of his fingers. “Now there Remus. Wouldn’t want to catch flies now.” Teased Patton, tapping Remus’ lips. 

“Holy fuck. Kiss me.” Gasped Remus. Patton blushed bright red and smiled shyly. Remus barely could react when he felt the lightest touch of Patton’s lips against his cheek. 

“You’re adorable when you’re surprised.” Giggled Patton with a wink before sinking out. Remus was left in shock until about ten minutes later when he screamed while sinking out. 

No one could understand why Remus chased after a laughing Patton. At least they didn’t see the messy makeout session Remus initiated once he caught Patton which was eagerly reciprocated.


End file.
